


Little shit

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...und diesmal schien er die richtige Tonlage getroffen zu haben, da ein paar große, dunkelbraune Augen sich auf ihn richteten, während der Jüngere die Haarspraydose an seine Brust gedrückt hielt, als würde ihm das irgendwie weiterhelfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little shit

**Author's Note:**

> Weil [taskete](http://taskete.tumblr.com) mir die Stichworte "Haarspray", "Lampe" und "Zeitung" gegeben hat,   
> um mich wieder für etwas Geschreibsel zu inspirieren - hier das Resultat.  
> Und ja, es ist eine Zeitschrift und keine Zeitung, aber mal nicht kleinlich werden...

„Hiro…könntest du vielleicht mal damit aufhören?“ Terukis Tonlage klang sehr nach kurz-vor-genervt und er konnte sich ein Augenrollen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen, während ein leises Seufzen seine Lippen verließ. In manchen Momenten fragte er sich wirklich, ob es nicht doch eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen war mit dem kleinen Sänger zusammen zu ziehen, nur damit dieser endlich bei seinen Eltern hatte ausziehen können. Er war definitiv zu vorschnell und gutmütig gewesen mit dieser Entscheidung und das hier war nun die Strafe dafür. Anstatt auf seine Frage einzugehen, ertönte von dem Blonden nur ein erschrockenes Quieken und er fuchtelte kurz wild mit der Sprühdose in seiner Hand herum, drückte dann auf diese und erneut war eine Wolke Haarspray im Zimmer zu sehen. Teru schnaufte leise und hielt sich den Ärmel seiner Sweatshirtjacke vor Mund und Nase, weil dieses Zeug seiner Meinung nach bestialisch stank. Der Gitarrist ging aus gutem Grund morgens als erster ins Bad, damit er nicht an einer riesigen Wolke aus Haarspray ersticken musste, die Hiroki dort gerne mal hinterließ, wenn er wieder mal auf die Idee kam seine Haare optisch in Beton verwandeln zu wollen.

„Hiro, verdammt, hör auf mit dem Mist! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass man im Wohnzimmer gleich erstickt wegen diesem Dreckszeug, ist das Tierquälerei!“, meckerte der Brünette nun doch nachdrücklicher und diesmal schien er die richtige Tonlage getroffen zu haben, da ein paar große, dunkelbraune Augen sich auf ihn richteten, während der Jüngere die Haarspraydose an seine Brust gedrückt hielt, als würde ihm das irgendwie weiterhelfen.

„Aber…aber…“, setzte Hiroki zu sicherlich bescheuerter Gegenwehr an, machte dann aber wegen einem aus dem Augenwinkel gesichteten Flattern quiekend einen Satz nach hinten und war dann mit wenigen Schritten bei seinem besten Freund angekommen, der nur erneut mi den Augen rollte und dabei leidig aufseufzte. Er lebte mit einem Wahnsinnigen zusammen, ganz eindeutig!

„Nichts aber! Das sind nur zwei kleine Motten, du Feigling.“, gab der Gitarrist zurück und rümpfte die Nase wegen des beißenden Geruches vom Haarspray. Vielleicht sollte er ein Verbot von diesem Chemie-scheiß in der Wohnung verhängen? Seine Nase würde es ihm definitiv danken und seine Geschmacksnerven auch, wenn er nicht mehr Gefahr lief den Mist wieder mal versehentlich durch den Mund einzuatmen. Der Brünette hob nun die Zeitschrift, die er noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, und rollte diese zusammen, um sie dann geräuschvoll auf den Kopf des Kleineren herunterfahren zu lassen. Hiro zuckte mit einem protestierenden Laut zusammen, auch wenn der leichte Klaps kaum weh getan haben konnte, und sein Blick huschte dann von Teruki zur Zeitschrift und wieder zurück.

„Willst du die Monster nun erschlagen? Bitte!!“, flehte er dann fast schon und versuchte sich an einem niedlichen Dackelblick, um den Älteren von diesem unterschwelligen Vorschlag zu überzeugen.

„Das wäre zwar noch humaner als sie mit stinkender Chemie zu ersticken, aber nein, die Zeitschrift haue ich höchstens dir um die Ohren, wenn die Dose nicht gleich weg ist! Und ich habe dir x-mal gesagt, dass du mir Bescheid geben sollst, wenn du mal wieder unbegründete Komplexe wegen harmloser kleiner Tierchen hast.“, seufzte der Brünette und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Blickfeld, gab seinem besten Freund aus Prinzip noch einen Klaps mit dem Magazin auf den Kopf und schnappte sich dann ein leeres Glas vom Tisch, dazu auch den darunter liegenden Pappuntersetzer. Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt seinen Part für den neuen Song zu üben und verinnerlichen, aber dank eines überempfindlichen Idioten, den er zu seinem gelegentlichen Leidwesen zum Mitbewohner hatte, musste er nun erst mal zwei kleine Motten einfangen gehen. Und wenn er wegen dem Haarspray das Fenster öffnete und lüftete, würde es garantiert nicht nur bei den zwei Tierchen bleiben. Teruki sah schon, was wohl seine heutige Abendbeschäftigung sein würde und es ging ihm einmal mehr auf den Keks, dass er diesem Hohlkopf von einem Sänger nicht mal böse wegen dem Theater sein konnte.

„Übrigens wirst du morgen den Schirm der Stehlampe wieder sauber machen, die du mit dem Haarspray total besudelt hast!!“, rief der Brünette noch durch die kleine Wohnung, da Hiroki bereits in Richtung Badezimmer getapst war und murmelte dann zu sich selbst ein „Warum immer ich?“, während er eine der Motten mit den Augen verfolgte und sich seinem unausweichlichen Schicksal stellte. Er musste lernen nicht immer so gutmütig zu sein!


End file.
